Twist-on wire connectors are used to fasten a plurality of electrical wires. These connectors are available in various sizes and shapes, and each connector typically has a conical shape composed of insulative material. Generally, each of the twist-on wires currently available in the market includes a connector cap and a tapered coil spring. Some of the twist-on wire connectors further include a pair of opposed wings to provide a comfortable grip while installing/uninstalling electrical wires. These wings are typically aligned with the centerline of the connector cap such that they are spaced 180 degree apart. While the wings provide a grip for installer's fingers, this configuration of the wings does not provide a fully comfortable grip when turning the connector cap.
Typically, the tapered coil spring is secured within the connector cap by either screwing the spring into the connector cap with a tool such as a screwdriver or by heating the spring by induction. However, these spring assembly methods are difficult to perform, time consuming, and expensive.
Accordingly, although various twist-on wire connectors are available currently in the marketplace, further improvements are possible.